


A Much Needed Interrogation

by MysticalAuthoress



Series: Things We Cannot Undo [2]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Tension, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, braev being awkward, kamiizumi and geist being awkward when braev shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: Follow-up story to "Things We Cannot Undo." Braev, having heard of Kamiizumi being in a relationship with a certain Exorcist, races over to Eternia to check on them and find out what exactly is going on. Unfortunately, he visits them at horribly bad timing.





	A Much Needed Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: I do not own Bravely Second, Geist Grace or Nobutsuna Kamiizumi.
> 
> Warning: Takes place post-Bravely Second, possible spoilers for Bravely Default and Second, implied sex (not graphically described), takes place after "Things We Cannot Undo," KamiizumixGeist
> 
> Crossposting this from fanfiction.net!

_**A Much Needed Interrogation** _

Summary: Follow-up story to "Things We Cannot Undo." Braev, having heard of Kamiizumi being in a relationship with a certain Exorcist, races over to Eternia to check on them and find out what exactly is going on. Unfortunately, he visits them at horribly bad timing.

* * *

"Mm, Geist…"

The Swordmaster let a slow sigh escape him as the Exorcist straddled his hips, leaning over him and nipping at his neck. Kamiizumi had  _almost_  gotten used to the sight of several love bites after these encounters. It was embarrassing when they forgot to cover them up before going to work, but it was something they were used to.

"Hm?" Geist's red eyes gazed into Kamiizumi's own, before he leaned forwards to kiss him gently on the lips. "Do you like…?"

"Yes." The other managed, kissing him in return. "I do like it." He couldn't help but chuckle, moving to sit up. "This…this is good."

"Mm." Geist leaned back a bit, but still remained sitting in Kamiizumi's lap. Kamiizumi didn't mind. He didn't mind it at all.

"I'm glad to have some time with you." Geist chuckled slightly, his eyes gazing into the Swordmaster's darker ones, wrapping his arms about the other's shoulders loosely. "It's one of our first days off work  _together_ , in a while."

"That is true." Kamiizumi agreed, giving him a peck on the lips. "I'm…I'm glad to spend time with you, too."

It was really true, about their days off. Sometimes between work hours they could "coincidentally" sit with each other for lunch if they happened to be on the same floor in the same building, or if they were passing by each other they would exchange silent smiles.

But apart from work and taking care of the kids, they didn't  _really_  have much time to _each other_  due to how busy their duties were as working parents. Of course they had enough time in the evening for a few kisses once the kids were asleep, but ever since the last time they actually "slept together" (which was literally the night before they got together romantically), they hadn't really had that sort of time since, or even any time to just make out with each other. Also, Geist got worried about waking the kids by accident, should something like that happen in the future. Kamiizumi didn't think they were  _that_ loud and that Minette and Revenant were generally deep sleepers as well as Bismarck and Tsubaki, but he figured it was best to respect Geist's wishes regarding this matter, and that was that.

So when they managed to get Norzen to look after Rev and Minette on their day off, well…

That was when the  _doorbell_ rang.

"Shit."

Geist had started swearing a bit more. Given their current situation, Kamiizumi didn't blame him as the Exorcist crawled off him and reached for his shirt.

"Who could it be at this hour?" The Swordmaster managed, also reaching for his robes. Dressing himself quietly, he looked to Geist. "Should I go check?"

"No." The other managed after pulling the shirt over his head, gesturing to the other's neck. "Not sure if you want whoever it is to see the bite marks."

"Oh. Right."

As the Swordmaster quickly reclothed himself, heading for the bathroom to cover up the lovebites with whatever makeup was useful, Geist decided he'd better check the door. He wasn't sure how to explain it to Rev and Minette if it was the two of them at the door already. They'd managed to explain to their children that they were in a relationship with each other romantically, and Minette and Rev seemed to get the gist of it which was good, but both had neglected to give them _"the talk."_  Geist made a mental note to do that sometime soon, and if it meant going to track down Holly or one of the other more knowledgeable Asterisk bearers to do it, he would do it.

Geist got to the front door, and he took a deep breath before opening said door.

And standing there was none other than former Grand Marshal Braev Lee, in his armor as always.

Geist stared at him.

Braev stared back.

Both men were horribly silent, just staring at each other for what seemed like forever.

"I…"

Geist tried to speak, but it came out in a bit of a horrified squeak. Shutting his mouth instantly, he looked down at the ground awkwardly, then up at the Templar.

"I was…not expecting you at this hour, Templar." He finally managed. It might not have been the best response, but it was something at least.

"Is it true?" Braev managed, the former Grand Marshal's voice finally existing.

The Exorcist frowned. "What is true?"

"That you and my best friend are—"

"Geist? What's going on?" Kamiizumi called from inside the house, the sound of footsteps making their way towards them, and…

Well.

"Oh! Braev I—um…"

The Swordmaster seemed to be at a loss for words. He and the Exorcist exchanged awkward glances with each other, then with Braev, and the Templar seemed speechless in return.

After another awkward moment of silence, Braev finally cleared his throat, speaking.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

"So let me get this straight." The Templar sipped his tea before putting the cup down onto the coffee table, looking right up at Kamiizumi. "You two have been living together since about a month after the fall of the Grantz Empire, after my official retirement, and after I had Geist positioned to work at the Healing Tower."

"Yes. We are living together." Geist managed. Kamiizumi couldn't help but sense the discomfort from Geist's response. He didn't blame Geist for being terrified of Braev—despite the fact that Braev had, technically, forgiven him in a sense for technically unleashing the Plague and such, it didn't necessarily retract any intimidating elements from the man himself.

"And you two, from I've heard," Braev looked to Kamiizumi, "Just ended up… _you know,"_  the Templar flubbed over _"having sex"_  to avoid actually saying it, but Kamiizumi easily  _knew_  what he was talking about, "And then according to my daughter and several other sources from Eternia, the day after that occurred, you two got together in a romantic relationship."

"That…"

Kamiizumi looked to Geist, hesitating. The Exorcist seemed to shrug, as if saying  _"go ahead."_

"That is true." The Swordmaster finally admitted, looking to Braev again. "I know it seems rather… _unconventional,_  given that we'd only known each other for a few months at the time."

"It  _is_  unconventional. At least, most people would see it that way." Braev looked to Geist, then Kamiizumi. "Before I continue, I just want to make it clear to both of you that I am  _not_ questioning either of you about this because of the fact that you both men in a relationship. I am questioning both of you about this because I just want to know the truth from both of you regarding the whole situation, and how you honestly feel about this relationship with each other."

"You're not going to force Geist to duel you to see if you approve of him, are you?" Kamiizumi quickly asked. He wasn't sure how to feel if  _that_  happened.

"A…duel?" Geist repeated, looking to Kamiizumi, who looked to him sheepishly.

"I'll explain it to you later."

"Alright." The Exorcist still seemed a bit skeptical at that.

"No," Braev reassured him with a chuckle, "I'm not going to do that, I assure you."

_At least not now._

"Ah…good." Geist took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, then opening them. He and Kamiizumi hadn't quite had a supposedly deep conversation about their relationship in a while. This was supposed to be a regular thing with couples, right? Most of the time those two were worrying about pretty much everything else like taking care of the kids, work, staying on budget and so on.

 _Geist wouldn't know what to really do_. He spent too much time trying to  _"Undo"_  the pain of the past away to ever think of normal, everyday possibilities like romantic relationships and even menial things like doing the laundry. Speaking of laundry, he and Kamiizumi had gotten into a  _nearly awful row_  last week about  _half the white laundry_  turning  _pink_  because the Swordmaster forgot to take a red scarf out of the pile of white clothes—thankfully, both men managed to calm down about it, vowing to never make a stupid mistake like this ever again.

And Geist was also sure that Kamiizumi  _definitely_  didn't know the inner workings of romantic relationships, given that Kamiizumi had never really been in one, either. Also didn't help that Kamiizumi didn't really know what a 'normal life' was, given that nearly two or three years ago the Swordmaster would've been at war with Agnes Oblige (or was it  _Arrior_ by now?) and her other companions, stuck in the volcanic Eisen Region.

So…essentially, being regular adults was a strange thing by itself as is. And would continue to be strange, for a while.

"I admit," The Exorcist started, looking up at Braev and then to Kamiizumi, "That the relationship was something unexpected. But it is something I am grateful for. I never thought I could ever find love in this form ever again. And Kamiizumi…he's a good person. He's good to me. Good _for_  me, arguably. One of the few that doesn't…judge me outright for my actions. And he listens, and…"

He couldn't help but smile at that, his gaze lowering to the floor for a moment, and then up at the Swordmaster, who'd been listening to every single word. Taking another deep breath, he looked to Braev.

"I just know that I love him. It's….I don't know if I can fully explain it, but I just know that I love Nobutsuna."

Braev appeared to be listening. Geist wasn't sure how to read his expression. It seemed like a cross of concern, or sincerity, or something. He doubted he'd ever know.

"I see." The Templar managed, looking to Kamiizumi. "And what do you think of it, Nobutsuna?"

"I…" Kamiizumi found himself taking a deep breath, like Geist. Felt these feelings coiling in his own being. Did feelings  _have_  to be this complicated? Why were they? He had a feeling that he would never really know why they ended up like that.

"I also agree with Geist that the relationship starting in the first place was unexpected." The Swordmaster stated. "But I'm also grateful for it, too. I never thought I would ever fall for him in such a way, nor did I initially believe that I would ever go this far with him. But despite how spontaneous it was initially, I still find it amazing that I am with him. That we are…that we are  _this_  close with each other. I love Geist, Braev. I love him for all of who he is."

Geist had gone very silent at the last part. His eyes were lost in this bewilderment as the Swordmaster's words. Of course, Geist knew that Kamiizumi loved him, but this much? Truly, really?

"Geist?"

Geist blinked out of his thoughts, looking to the Swordmaster who seemed concerned.

"Are you alright?"

Geist just smiled a bit back at him.

"I'm…" He chuckled slightly, "I'm happy to hear those words. I really am. And I love you for all of who you are, too."

Kamiizumi smiled back at Geist, before looking to Braev for any sign of emotion or movement or…well, anything.

When he saw Braev's slight smile, though, Kamiizumi couldn't help but think that his friend was definitely approving of both of them. And Kamiizumi was glad about that, too. Perhaps the interrogation was much needed, if sudden. And definitely helpful, too.


End file.
